hmdcfandomcom-20200214-history
HOURS IN INTENSIVE CARE UNIT
Hours in Intensive Care Unit GUIDE FOR USE · ICU hours cannot be greater than Length of Stay, and cannot include any periods of leave. · Report the hours in ICU for each episode of care type reported within an admission. For example, if a patient has been statistically discharged between Care Types and had more than one period of stay in a designated ICU bed, report hours in ICU for each Care Type change. Do not aggregate the hours in ICU for each Care Type and report the aggregate hours on the final discharge. · Round the hours in ICU, up or down to the nearest hour. If 0 – 29 minutes round down to 0 hours. If 30 – 59 minutes round up to 1 hour. For example, if a patient was in a designated ICU bed for 19 hours and 20 minutes, round down the total hours in ICU to 19 hours. · This data element includes hours spent in: o Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 3 o Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 2 o Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 1 o Paediatric Intensive Care Unit o Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, Level 3 · This data element excludes hours spent in: o Critical Care Units o High Dependency Units o Level 2 Nurseries Days in a Level 2 Nursery must be reported as qualified newborn days. '''EXAMPLES''': Example 1: Admitted to ICU 12/04/2013 at 1300 hours Discharged from ICU 12/04/2013 at 1720 hours Total time in ICU = 4 hours and 20 minutes. Round down to 4 hours Example 2: Admitted to ICU 15/07/2013 at 1315 hours Discharged from ICU 19/07/2013 at 1600 hours Total time in ICU = 98 hours and 45 minutes. Round up to 99 hours Example 3: Admitted to ICU 20/09/2013 at 2000 hours Discharged from ICU 20/09/2013 at 2020 hours Total time in ICU = 20 minutes. Round down to 0 hours Example 4: Admitted to ICU 15/03/2013 at 0900 hours Discharged from ICU 15/03/2013 at 1330 hours Total time in ICU = 4 hours and 30 minutes. Round up to 5 hours Types of Intensive Care Units · An ICU is a designated ward of the hospital that is especially staffed and equipped to provide observation, care and treatment to patients with actual or potential life-threatening illnesses, injuries or complications from which recovery is possible. The ICU provides special expertise and facilities for the support of vital functions and utilises the skills of medical, nursing and other staff trained and experienced in the management of these problems. · There are five different types and levels of ICU: 1. Adult intensive care unit, Level 3 2. Adult intensive care unit, Level 2 3. Adult intensive care unit, Level 1 4. Paediatric intensive care unit 5. Neonatal intensive care unit, Level 3 These intensive care units are defined according to three main criteria as follows: a) The nature of the facility b) The care process c) The clinical standards and staffing requirements Clinical standards and staffing requirements: An intensive care unit must substantially conform to the appropriate guidelines of the Australian Council of Health Care Standards. Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 3 Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 2 Adult Intensive Care Unit, Level 1 '''Do not report hours in High Dependency Units (HDU) and Critical Care Units (CCU) in the Hours of ICU care.''' Paediatric Intensive Care Unit Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, Level 3 The hospitals in WA who have neonatal ICU under this definition are King Edward Memorial Hospital and Princess Margaret Hospital. DATA QUALITY EDITS=